Magical Night chapter 1
by Betty
Summary: H/H story. please read. Herm likes Harry, does he like her back?


Magical Night chapter 1  
  
  
WARNING: if you do not like h/h romance fics I suggest that you press the back button on your browser, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It was a very stormy night when Hermione Granger got out of her bed and crept down the stairs. She was very frightened of lightning and thunder and she felt that if she stayed by the fire she'd be comforted. Wrong! The fire was out and she had left her wand upstairs. "I'm not going up there to get it!" Hermione mumbled, feeling really scared. There was a loud clap of thunder and then lightning strait afterward. Hermione screamed. She heard a great clambering coming from the boys' staircase. A few moments later Harry came in the common room, with tousled hair and cock-eyed glasses. "wassamatter?" Harry grumbled sleepily. "oh nothing I'm just a bit scared of thunder and lightning." Hermione replied sheepishly. "okay then, what if you went to bed on the couch, and I'll sit and the chair, and if you get scared I'll be right here." Harry said, meaning well. But what he didn't know was that Hermione secretly had had a crush on him for the longest time. "um I don't think so, I'll be fine." Hermione said and instantly regretted it. 'come on this is the time you've always wanted with Harry' Hermione cursed herself. "okay whatever you want." Harry said and started up the staircase. "Harry wait!" Hermione called. "yea." Harry turned around, grinning as though he knew she was going to say that. "um... if that okay with you, I'd like to stay down here." Hermione said this all very slowly and she was blushing a beet red. "sure." Harry said brightly and Hermione was taken aback. She settled down on the couch anyway and soon feel fast asleep. Later on, Harry began to feel very very sleepy so he curled up against Hermione. "night love of my life." He mumbled as he knew she was asleep. Hermione woke up before any one else at about 6:00. As it was a Saturday, no one would be up for a while. When she saw Harry sleeping next to her she almost screamed out loud. But she stopped herself and woke Harry up instead. 'Good thing I woke up early, imagine the teasing we'd get' Hermione thought and almost cried at the thought. "What's the matter?" Harry asked seeing the troubled look on her face. "oh nothing, do you want to get some early breakfast?" Hermione questioned in a very high voice. 'Oh how can I go on, liking Harry? I have to make a move soon or he's gonna go with someone else.' Hermione was thinking to herself. "yea that's a good idea C'mon" Harry said gently. At the Great Hall there was no one there except for: "Ron..... w-what a-are yo-you doing h-h-here?" Hermione stuttered feeling the color rise on her face. "well if it isn't the lovebirds!" Ron said teasingly. "shut up Ron." Harry snapped. Hermione was surprised, he usually would've laughed along with Ron. Hermione explained the whole story to him, but he didn't seem convinced. "forget it Ron, I give up on you!" Hermione said, looking abashed. Ron just laughed. After lunch they all went down to see Hagrid. Later on, at nighttime, Hermione got out of her bed once again. It was thundering and lightning again, but Hermione really needed to use that bathroom. Since she was a prefect, she went to there. "lemony fresh" she mumbled at the wall. It opened and she went in. Harry was in there. Since he was a prefect to, he had the password. "ah!" Hermione screamed and it echoed throughout the bathroom. "Oh hey Herm." Harry said coolly. "Harry..." Hermione started, but Harry held up a hand. "Tell me later, I have a feeling I know what you came in here for. "thanks" Hermione said quickly and hurried off. When she was done she went out to Harry again. "Harry...," she began again, "Ilikeyouandiknowyoulikemeto" Hermione said very very quickly. "How do you know I like you?" Harry said not acting so cool anymore. "I heard you that night, on the couch, I wasn't asleep." Hermione replied. "oh well then..." Harry said, and with that he kissed her  
  
To be continued!  
  
  
A/N I know really weird, and no I don't like H/D or H/R I AM H/H okay? Please no flames and r/r thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except for the password, lemony clean. He he bye!  



End file.
